Mommy Forever and Ever
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: Since Jack is working the case, he also knows that mommy will be with him forever and ever, cause mommy loves him just that much. Post episode Season 5x09.


**_Mommy Forever and Ever_**

Summary: Since Jack is working the case, he also knows that mommy will be with him forever and ever, cause mommy loves him just that much. Post episode Season 5x09.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does! I was always so scared of entering a fic in this category and yet here I did write a story, I hope you like it! Any grammatatical mistake are intenional seeing how Jack is four!

(I am not sure about this title but…)

* * *

His daddy told him to work the case, and so he did. Those were the magical words to him.

That and mommy decided to hug him to hard. He didn't understand it, but he didn't know that the bad man would hurt his mommy. He thought that the bad man was a friend cause he was playing with him with his toys.

That and the bad man kept saying that he understood that he wanted to see his daddy again, and that he will real soon. Of course, this didn't trigger any bad signals to Jack, cause for a four year old, he wanted to see his daddy again, and this man said he knew his daddy.

Lucky for those magical words his daddy told him. Told him to go work the case. Of course, that meant that the bad man can't find him.

Jack, of course, heard the gun shot, and he knew that guns killed people, and that mommy might be hurt, but daddy told him to work the case, and he was sure that daddy would rescue mommy and him, only cause his daddy was the bestest person in the whole world.

Jack was lucky that he wasn't claustrophobic in this small space that he was in, or having no fear that oxygen run out. But he closed his eyes, because that's how daddy always found him, and he could hear the bad man walking around in the room next door. Mommy and daddy's room. He could hear the bad man grunting and carrying something heavy.

But Jack wasn't scared of the bad man, he was scared that mommy would be gone, but he remembers what mommy said. She loves him a lot. Forever and ever, was always what she told him when he was bad, like the times that he stole all the chocolate from the chocolate jar.

Mommy loves him and daddy would be coming to this house to find him and get the bad guy.

He can hear no movement anymore, and he sure the bad guy was trying to create a trap for his daddy. But daddy was smarter than him that's for sure. He can hear his daddy coming up the stairs slowly and carefully.

Probably finding the bad guy, just how he used to find the monsters under the bed. Mommy insist that there were no scary monsters under the bed, but nonetheless, daddy will always believe him, even if he wakes daddy up really late at night to shoo away all the monsters under his bed.

He could hear guns shots again, and then two people fighting, but Jack is sure that daddy will finish the bad guy. And he can hear his daddy running to this room, to find him.

"Daddy, I worked the case just like you told me" he told his daddy when he opened his eyes to see the bestest daddy rescue him.

He knew that daddy will save the day.

"Where's mommy dad?" Jack asked, because mommy was with him with what he felt like a few minutes ago.

"Jack, you know sometimes bad guys hurt people, and I couldn't save your mother" said his daddy, who had tears in your eyes.

"Tis not your fault daddy" said Jack allowing his daddy to feel his tight hug, that mommy only gave him a few minutes ago.

Mommy might not be here physically, but he remembers what mommy last told him, she loves him a lot, forever and ever. And he'll always feel mommy's love. Now, if only daddy could also understand that it wasn't his fault, and feel mommy's love for daddy?

Daddy will have to learn that lesson, he's sure daddy will learn that fairly quickly. After all he's the bestest daddy.

And mommy, will always be in Jack's heart forever and ever.

Jack finally met all the people that daddy worked with, and he's sure that daddy will soon learn, that all these people including him, who were in this biggest room he's ever seen. Someone told him this was the conference room; where all these nice people that daddy works with, discuss how to get the bad guys. He's sure that daddy might be sad cause mommy is gone, but these people are also his family, and daddy will never be alone.

Because daddy will always have him forever and ever. And he'll teach daddy all the games, songs, tickling games, and telling how much he loves mommy, the same games that mommy did everyday. Therefore, it's like mommy will be here forever and ever.

He can still feel her presence even in this biggest room. He's pretty sure that mommy will now watch over him and daddy forever and ever, and teach him and daddy how to be happy again.


End file.
